Manipulation - First Night
by Trixfan
Summary: This is an accompaniment to Manipulation. It explains the way Darcy compromised Lizzy into become his wife. WARNING - sexual situation, mention of sexual violence. While not the intention of the author - others believe this to be a reprehensible and cohesive situation. It is however consistent with the morals of the time period and does not reflect the opinion of the author.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Flowers life improved two years past. At this present moment in time, she took her lover's testicle into her mouth. Sucking gently, she began to use her tip of her tongue to tract the spherical shape softly. It had taken some time to understand just how much he appreciated this very calculated move. When she finished, Victoria would move on to the other side and give that testes the same treatment. His grunts of pleasure demonstrated how much he needed this release.

Eventually Victoria would reach her goal, the ramrod straight manhood currently on exquisite display between the two globes. She'd indulged him like this many times before but he'd never taken her offerings for granted. He had very exacting tastes and demonstrated his desire by continuing to nibble on her pleasure centre. Lying atop the man, her legs spread either side of his head so he had complete access to her most feminine core, he liked to taste her at the same time she devoured him.

Giving the testicle one last, long lick, she moved on. Slowly across the space in-between but not touching where he really wanted. Victoria delighted in teasing him unmercifully. Unyielding, he allowed his fingers to wander inside her in the hope of speeding her ministrations. Spurred on by this, she took the other in her mouth and allowed it to settle upon her tongue.

'Stop,' she called suddenly, after spitting out the object. Reacting immediately, he rolled her off him and desisted in his administrations.

'Miss Flowers,' the man's rumpled hair appeared as her intimate juices glistened on his lips. Panting he attempted to understand why Victoria called a halt to their love making. He asked little of her and not often but they had a pact. If she called a halt to proceedings, he would stop immediately. Unlike others before him, he would not use her ill.

'Give me your hand,' she demanded, holding her own out.

Taking the offered limb, she guided his fingers to the testicle still wet with her saliva. Feeling for the lump, Victoria let him examine the texture and size. Not once did she allow her eyes to stray from his. Nor did she let the fear into her gaze.

'You last came to me,' Victoria stated, 'after you returned from Kent.'

'Three months,' he counted the period. 'You are sure it was not there the last time I visited?'

'It was not,' Victoria announced, completely sure of her facts. 'I would have informed you, Mr Darcy. It is not large but I do not think it normal. I implore you to seek attention.'

Darcy frowned. Victoria Flowers would be taken care of, even if he decided to end their arrangement today. He had no intention of doing anything of the sort. They need each other too much for that.

'I wish,' he stated in a stoic tone, 'to finish, if you are still willing.'

'I am at your disposal, Sir,' she stated before resuming her earlier position.

Brooking no opposition, she took him directly into her mouth. A man's ego needed stoking, especially with the seed she'd planted in his mind. Mr Darcy would recover easily and take her, after all, that is why he kept her. His loving was always respectful even if he would need something a little more energetic today to remove his mind from that lump.

'I will be out of London for a week,' Darcy stated as he redressed some time later. 'I will call on you when I return.'

Victoria said nothing for Mr Darcy payed handsomely for her house, her living and her body. She'd learnt to respect the quiet, socially inept man. To all intent and purpose, she belonged to him. If asked, Miss Flowers would have it no other way. She knew the hazards of life for a fallen woman only too well.

* * *

'How many other doctors have you consulted, Mr Darcy?' Mr Stone asked.

'You are the forth, Sir,' Darcy stated. His back turned, he pulled up his breeches.

After leaving Victoria, he called upon his own physician. Unhappy with the result, Darcy sort out the most respected man in the country only to have the same diagnosis. Spending a seven night with Bingley looking into an estate for rent in Hertfordshire, he'd made arrangement to consult with two other doctors. Both had been recommended for their forward thinking and unique methods.

'Then I expect you know what I am going to say,' Stone sighed. 'I have seen this many times before. The lump will grow bigger, deforming your area. With this will come many complications. It will become increasingly more uncomfortable to sit for prolonged periods of time. Riding will be impossible in the coming months. As the lump enlarges you will find the weight pulls on your belly creating pain. You will not be able to bed a woman or create children once the pain comes in earnest. Indeed even the most necessary tasks of relieving yourself will be impossible as your end nears.'

'I see,' Darcy frowned. 'It is not a pretty picture you paint.'

'It is not,' Stone responded. 'Are you married, Sir,' he asked, almost as an afterthought.

'I am not,' Darcy could not think that far ahead. 'How much time do you think I have to get my affairs in order?'

'It is difficult to say,' Stone hesitated. 'I have seen this disease progress in a matter of months and then I have seen men suffer with it for several years. The lump is yet small and not easily detected. May I suggest you take a wife soon and beget an heir before it will become impossible.'

'Thank you,' Darcy finally found the courage to face the man. Bowing he picked up his hat, gloves and cane, and then left the premises.

'Home, Sir,' the footman requested when he saw the frown upon his master's face.

'No,' Darcy had business he had to finish this very day. 'Chesterfield Street. I shall need you to return for me in two hours.'

'Very good, Sir,' the servant aided Darcy into the carriage, and then took his position at the back. Once settled, he indicated the driver should proceed. They made their way to a small house in the backstreets of Mayfair. Many women lived in the tenements, kept by wealthy young men for their pleasure. Pulling up before a very neat home, Darcy didn't wait for the footman to aid him. The coach rolled on, back to his address in Berkeley Square.

'You are welcome,' Victoria Flowers greeted her lover of over two years. Mr Darcy had been very good to her and the entire family. He asked little and gave much. After their first, somewhat messy encounter, she could not have asked for a kinder gentleman.

'I will not be staying long,' Darcy chose to pace and not sit in the well-appointed parlour. 'I have come to tell you our agreement is over. I will have my attorney make the settlement we agreed upon.'

'I will remove from this house by the end of the week,' Victoria watched him carefully. 'I must know, Mr Darcy, about your complaint. I have not seen you since the nigh it was discovered.'

Sighing heavily, he finally threw himself onto the chaise longue. Covering his eyes with a hand to hide the tears, Darcy swallowed down his pride. He could tell no one else. Victoria had been an indulgence, one that he now trusted with this diagnosis for she had found the lump and forced him to seek medical advice.

He'd first seen her on the streets near Mayfair as Lord James Taylor's servants threw her from the door. She'd been forced to make a horrendous choice some months before. Either she remain in his employ and accept his nightly attentions, or leave and her family's tenancy upon his lands would be forfeit. She'd chosen the former until she became with child. Lord James did not want an illegitimate child, so he beat it from her body, insuring Victoria would never carry again. His fists nearly killed her but she recovered to take her revenge.

Her virtue taken by a rich man, used beyond endurance, she'd struck back the night he tried to return to her bed. Biting him in a place he would never recover from, the doctors found it impossible to reattach his manhood. After yet another beating, she'd been unceremoniously dumped on the street, black and blue. That is where Darcy found her. It had taken much for her to trust him even in her battered state. It took courage to offer herself for his amusement and live under his protection. Victoria did it for her family who now resided in Derbyshire under the caprice of a good and fair landlord.

Once she uncovered her ability to be touched by his gentleness, Victoria discovered he responded to her advances. Using the techniques forced upon her by Lord Taylor became a study in wonder. Applied to a consenting partner, she could give much pleasure and stoke Darcy's desire. She'd always been the one to start their encounters, using what she knew form her previous life. He seemed to like her attentions, especially when she performed fellicio.

'If it had not been for you, I would never have discovered my condition. I am dying. This has been confirmed by four doctors. I must take a wife and leave Pemberley an heir,' he stated in a miserable tone.

'I understand,' Victoria wanted to sigh. She could never be the woman to do so for many reasons. 'Come, let me unbutton your breeches. The servants have removed and I wish to leave you with only good memories. Let me please you.'

Grabbing the woman around the waist, Darcy's deeply troubled eyes stated he needed her now and not gently. Nodding her agreement, Victoria lifted her skirt while he disposed of his pants. Settling atop of him, she rode him fast and furious, not allowing Darcy's hands to touch her. Somethings were still indelibly etched into her mind. She wanted no remaindered of the past for she knew this would be her good-bye.

While he lay exhausted on the lounge Victoria climbed off. On shaky legs, she smoothed down her skirt. Leaving the man to his thoughts, she prepared to leave this life. Mr Darcy had brought her a small cottage in Lampton and signed it into her name. His attorney would come by next week with a paid ticket to that town on the stage coach and enough money to live the rest of her life in moderate comfort. Her family need not worry for their tenancy. They would live on Mr Darcy's property for the remainder of their natural life.

'You truly are a good man,' she allowed only a quick glance back at him as she closed the parlour door.

* * *

Darcy started down the hallway for the third night in a row. His heart hammered in his chest, so loud he wondered if it would wake the entire household. On his first attempt, he only managed to open his door and glace outside to an empty corridor. Embarrassed and ashamed, he returned to his bed. For the rest of the night he struggled with the actions he needed to take to achieve his goal.

The second try had occurred the next night. He managed to sneak all the way to the guest wing only to realise he did not know which chamber Miss Elizabeth Bennet occupied. It had taken some subterfuge but he's learnt her location today. Stepping carefully, his heart in his mouth, Darcy thought back over the last days of their acquaintance and pondered once again if this were the best way of manipulating Miss Bennet into marriage.

They had met at the Meryton Assembly only two weeks previously. He'd helped Charles Bingley to purchase Netherfield six weeks earlier. When the man sung the praises of the country, Darcy wondered if this was the Good Lord's way of forcing him to hurry his decisions. He needed a wife capable of carrying a child to term and living long after he'd died. What better place to find a stout woman of some breeding but in the country. She needed to be strong of character, intelligent enough to run Pemberley after his death, courageously raise his heir alone and tenacious to accept his compromise, for he would have to act inappropriately to secure such a woman. Yet his time with Victoria, coping with her fear after she'd survived Lord Taylor taught Darcy not to force his desires upon a woman in any situation. He needed to manipulate Miss Elizabeth Bennet into accepting his suit, not frighten her from the marriage bed.

The moment Sir William introduced the Bennet family, Darcy took note. Five daughters, all surviving spoke well of their ability to breed. The youngest three he discounted immediately. Watching the elder Miss Bennet's, Darcy stated to feel an inclination toward Miss Elizabeth. She seemed lively, passionate, witty and able to hold her own against society.

His decision became paramount when she walked three mile in mud to visit with her sick sister. Miss Bennet proved sickly, which did not suite his needs. However the sister's spirit and devotion only increased Darcy's interest. Of course her fine eyes also left him with a physical desire for her. When Bingley invited Miss Elizabeth to stay and attend her sister, he knew her to be the future mother of his children.

How to go about wooing her became the issue. Darcy had never needed to gain any woman's good opinion. Usually his wealth and position in society proved enough. That first night he'd asked after her sister and Miss Elizabeth answered him with astonishment. Then Bingley meddling sister started on one of her dialogues. Angry and observing his quarry slipping away, he'd been very severe, earning both women's displeasure. Miss Elizabeth's obvious disdain towards him caused Darcy's inability to get beyond his door.

The second night she did not even come down stairs. However he'd noticed her playing in the grounds with one of the estates Great Danes earlier in the day. Happy in nature, Miss Elizabeth proved her ability to stand against the likes of Caroline Bingley and well-mannered enough to be embarrassed by her families visit to Netherfield. Every moment she spent in this house only proved how well she would cope with becoming Mrs Darcy. His mind finally made up, Darcy cursed his lack of insight when he could not locate her chamber.

Tonight, he'd realised how much Miss Elizabeth Bennet hated him. Yet Darcy knew hate to balance on the knife edge of love. Their passionate argument surprised him and stirred desire the likes of which he'd never felt for a woman before. He could only hope she'd react to him every bit as passionately when he went to her.

Mind made up, Darcy stole into her room. She lay on her left side, one hand above her head encased in a demure nightgown. Features peaceful in slumber, a long brown plate draped over her shoulder, Darcy felt the need to touch her.

Creeping to her bed, he knelt. Hand shaking, he reached out a finger. Tracing the line of her face, she moved onto her back. Sitting back on his hunches for a moment to see her reaction, Darcy let out a sigh. She slept still.

Darcy remembered Victoria in that instant. Examining Elizabeth's wrists, she did not have the deep bruising hiding the scars of rope burns. He could never treat a woman as Lord Taylor behaved toward his bed mates. If Elizabeth screamed, if she reacted badly, he could not, would not force himself upon her. No, Miss Bennet had to accept his advances willingly, although he had to set the encounter in such a way as to surprise and manipulate her. Darcy knew if he could just make Elizabeth express her deeply passionate nature, her desire, she would allow him to take liberties.

With this in mind, he began to lightly touch her. Each finger like a feather, Darcy noted her breathing became more laboured as he became bolder in his movements. His hand cupped her breast and she let out a slight moan. When he finally allowed his thumb and index finger to roll the hardened nipple, her mouth opened and she pushed her body towards the point of pleasure. Taking this as a positive sign, Darcy striped his nightshirt from his shoulders. He knew, by taking this step, Miss Elizabeth would have little choice once she woke.

Stepping around the bed, Darcy lifted the covers and slipped in beside her. When his hand once again reached for her breast and began to fondle the flesh trough the slightly course material, Elizabeth moved closer to him. She muttered something in her restless sleep. As he pressed his advantage, his hand slowly moving lower to stroke her belly, bunching up the cloth of her night dress in his hand, Darcy finally encountered soft, smooth skin.

Her eyes opened as the softest touch circled her navel. Blinking to remove the sleep, Lizzy stared directly into Darcy's eyes trying to establish if she continued to dream the most inappropriate dream or this could in fact be reality. He knew the terrified look of fear at a man's touch. Victoria taught him that lesson very early in their acquaintance. He did not see any emotion in Elizabeth's eyes.

'Elizabeth,' Darcy whispered into her ear, allowing his soft, warm breath to cascade over her lobe like a gentle zephyr. 'Let me please you.'

Astonishment coloured her eyes, deepened with desire as she finally understood the reality of her situation. She wanted to fight the emotions roiling within her traitorous body. How many times had she been warned against the lusts of men? Yet never had anyone bothered to tell her of the feeling those same attentions would rouse in her. Elizabeth could not comprehend why Mr Darcy's touch produced Goosebumps all over her body and sent a wave of pleasure arrowing between her legs. Indeed, she wanted his hand to continue, her skin demanded he find that area now aching for his touch.

'Do I have any choice, Mr Darcy,' she whispered in return, trying to make her voice carry the weight of her disapproval. 'If I call out for help, I shall be compromised. If I do not, I shall be fallen.'

'My intentions are honourable,' he said, understanding Elizabeth would not believe him. 'Either way, we will be married as soon as may be.'

His lips, so close to her ear lightly caressed the side of Elizabeth's neck. His hand upon her stomach began to descend, closer, every closer to that area covered in course hair, begging to be fondled. In such a situation, she been told to close her eyes and lay still. A true gentleman would desist. Mr Darcy, it seemed, did not take her meaning. Nor, it seemed did her nerve endings which only tingled at his every contact. Without her consent, Elizabeth's legs opened slightly. Mr Darcy took this as a positive sign.

Continuing to nibble his way down to the junction of her shoulder, Darcy let his fingers find her lower lips. Stroking her, he knew she was not ready for more. Not until Elizabeth responded would he go further. When she finally opened to him, he could not help but look into her startled eyes. It seemed she'd been overcome by the sensations he evoked within her.

'I see no fear in your eyes, Elizabeth,' Darcy once again whispered, 'only astonishment that your body can feel such wonderment. I wish only to give you pleasure. Give into you desire and I promise this will be more than you've ever experienced.'

Nodding, Lizzy couldn't find the strength to fight him any longer. Separating her labia, he began to gently stroke her. Darcy needed to show Elizabeth how good this could be before he took her completely. A low moan escaped the moment he touched her heated core. Her hand came to rest on his. Pausing Darcy waited for her reaction. If she pushed him away, he needed to leave her. He would not take her by force. He'd seem the ultimate result of such actions.

'I,' Lizzy managed only the single sound, not quite knowing exactly what she asked for. Her mind knew only Mr Darcy could give it to her. When his hand moved again, rubbing her in such a way as to send shock waves of desire into her heart, she found one hand reaching for his bare chest while the other strayed into his dark, curly locks. The feel of hot, slick skin beneath her palm did something to her concentration. Overwhelmed by sensation, Elizabeth could only let Mr Darcy have his way.

'Oh,' she groaned. Her head thrashing from side to side as his mouth joined his fingers, teasing and tormenting her core. Not letting up, he stimulated her into accepting a most intimate intrusion. At that moment, Elizabeth never knew herself. Coasting on a wave of such pleasure, she felt her corporal being ascend into heaven.

'I, I cannot,' she stuttered as he rose over her.

'Shh,' Darcy took her lips for a long, drugging kiss. She had been more compliant than he'd ever considered possible. Building up her passions once again, he finally entered her. Swallowing the sharp cry as he took her maidenhood, he rested inside her.

'Why,' she asked, ashamed.

'I knew you would not accept me any other way,' Darcy frowned, beginning to pull out, only to gently push back inside her again.

'I am fallen,' Elizabeth stared to sob.

'No, you are my wife in deed. Soon you will be my wife in name as well,' Darcy could not continue to speak.

His own passions aroused, Darcy worked to build up Elizabeth's desire until he could complete there coupling. Only once she came, as her inner muscles worked him unmercifully, did Darcy allow himself to take his pleasure. He balanced his weight on his forearms, looking deeply into her eyes. Elizabeth could not maintain the gaze. Deciding he needed to explain himself, Darcy rolled onto his side. Gathering her into his embrace, he sighed.

'Thank you, Elizabeth,' he offered. She did not answer, only stiffened in his arms. 'I am in desperate need of a wife, a woman to bear my children as soon as may be. I need a lady able to care for my estate until my heir will be old enough to take ownership.'

'Pray tell, where,' Elizabeth asked in a sardonic tone, 'will you be?'

'I am dying, Elizabeth,' Darcy pushed himself onto an elbow to see her reaction to his words. 'You may doubt me now, but in the months to come it will become obvious to all. In the morning, I will go to your father. I am ashamed of how I have manipulated you into this compromising situation. As you said, I left you little choice.'

'My father will not be happy,' Lizzy stated, her face expressing her mixed feelings. While she loathed this hateful man, she could see the desperation in his expression and her body still hummed with pleasure.

'I do not expect him to be. It will not be a pleasant interview, especially when I insist upon you staying at Netherfield for the duration of our engagement which I hope to be no more than three weeks. It is imperative you become with child as soon as may be. Pemberley is not entailed so a daughter will do as well as a son, however I am the last of my line. I have prayed for a son,' Darcy couldn't keep the hope from his voice.

'I will not stay,' Elizabeth said with a frown on her face.

'Then let me convince you,' Darcy responded. His hand began to move over her body, slowly building her up to accept him once again. He would not leave before the light of a new day approached the horizon.

* * *

'Mr Darcy,' Mr Bennet offered the man a chair which he refused. 'I cannot account for your presence here today.'

'Mr Bennet, let me be very frank,' Darcy exhaled, staring into the other man's eyes. 'What I have to say is not pleasant and I believe you will find it even less so to hear. I implore you to listen to the whole of my story before making comment.'

Nodding in acknowledgement, Mr Bennet stated, 'I shall try.'

'I am dying,' Darcy started. 'My estate has no heir. I have need of a wife, a woman who has the best chance of becoming with child quickly and carrying that child to term. To this end, I set about manipulating Elizabeth into a compromising passion. We must marry and quickly.'

Turning red with rage, Mr Bennet asked, 'did you force her, for I know my daughter hates the sight of you?'

'I did not,' Darcy kept his temper. 'Sir, I will only divulge the history of my last mistress to reassure your mind. Victoria was forced by her employer to satisfy all his whims. The rope burns on her hands and feet never healed completely. I will not go into her other injuries inflicted by a man willing and able to use his fists to subdue her. She came to me a broken woman but willing to offer her services in exchange for the livelihood of her family. On many occasions, when the fear entered her eyes, I desisted, no matter the state of our union at the time. I promised never to use force on a woman. However I own to manipulating your daughter into a positon where she could not refuse the offer of my hand with the understanding that her feelings toward me are that of abhorrence.'

'Elizabeth has agreed to this,' Mr Bennet found himself horrified. Surely his favourite would rally against such a man.

'I need Elizabeth, more, I need her to remain at Netherfield until our marriage for I do not know how long I have to create my heir.' With this comment, Darcy produced short note from Elizabeth. Allowing the man time to read and digest the information, he waited patiently. 'I will go to the Reverend Michael's at Longbourn on my way back to Netherfield. I hope to have the first of the bands read at tomorrow's service. We shall marry on the Monday following the third reading and remove immediately to Pemberley.'

'What of Elizabeth's family,' Mr Bennet roared with indignation. 'When are we to say good bye or see her again.'

'I hope you will all join us at Pemberley for Christmas and to see in the New Year. I will bear the entire expense of removing your family to Derbyshire,' Darcy stated. 'I have also sent for my attorney, who will be in Meryton on Monday to draft the settlement. Be reassured, Sir, should I die without issue, Elizabeth will inherit the entirety of my estate.'

After several more minutes when Mr Bennet simply glared at the younger man, he requested to know Darcy's complete worth. Astounded at the amount, the older gentleman sat in shocked silence for several seconds. This man who could have had any woman for such a price had chosen one who hated the very sight of him.

'I can only gather,' Mr Bennet finally found his voice, 'you have chosen my Lizzy because she does not covet your wealth or position in society.'

'Those attributes,' Darcy responded, 'were the ones which initially drew my attention to your daughter. As my understanding of Elizabeth's character grew, I have found her to be witty, intelligent, well-mannered and altogether charming. Her concern for her sister speaks well her devotion to those she loves. It was this alone that convince me she would be the only woman of my acquaintance able and willing to pour her love into the nurturing of our children.'

* * *

If you have not read it already, the rest of this story is covered in Manipulation.


	2. Author notes on reviews

I felt the need to add a short note in explanation and contemplation of the sentiments raise in the reviews.

First of all, I welcome all opinions and discussion on the topic of sexual violence against women. While I do not condone the action of the characters in this work, they live in a morality very different from ours. Thank God we live in a society that sees all forms of cohesion and manipulation as abhorrent. The points from the reviews, both guest and logged in are taken in the mien they were meant. I understand your point of view. I am a health professional and deal with the emotional effect of all types of violence daily.

I wish to point out that if I had chosen to set this piece in modern times, Lizzy would have woken possibly slapped Darcy and then called the authorities or shouted for help. In the 21st century we are, hopefully, more enlightened as to what constitutes rape and what is acceptable behaviour towards women. However this piece is set in Regency England where the morality and social customs were not what we would wish.

Darcy entering Lizzy's room would have been enough to force a marriage if he'd been noticed. Once in that marriage, Darcy had the legal right to use her as he wanted, just as Lord Taylor did Victoria. That was the reason for adding the initial part, to set the lack of boundaries during the period and to see Darcy as ultimately driven by his need while still using the socially acceptable means at his disposal. I had thought about using a less manipulative method of compromise but it would not have demonstrated Darcy's pride and arrogance. We all know him to have them at this point in his life. After all he thought nothing of manoeuvring Bingley away from Jane, why would he see manipulating Elizabeth into a marriage of necessity as any less than his duty. Yet this is tempered by his honour and previous experience with a woman who has been violently raped many times. He wished for Lizzy's, if not participation, then at least passion and understanding by bringing pleasure to her compromise.

Finally, if this piece hit to close to home for some readers, I am sorry. It is not an easy topic to write and even less to discuss. That is one of the reason's I tried to make most of the contentious parts off camera so to speak. It is also the reason I added the character of Mrs Michaels. While, I am sure, she would have felt for Lizzy, at the same time she needed to point out society's expectations. Elizabeth would have had few choices apart from attempting to make this marriage work. To this end I tried to paint Mr Darcy as remorseful for his actions but determined to achieve his goal due to his own need.

Perhaps I will broach this subject again in the future. For now, please leave reviews and I hope the resulting discussion is enough to give thought to the entire topic. After all that is one of the positives of freedom of speech.

Thank you to those who took the time and effort to leave well thought out and insightful analysis. I hope this goes some way to explaining my motivations.


End file.
